


A Reflection of Love

by smilefortoday



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Mutual Pining, Other, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilefortoday/pseuds/smilefortoday
Summary: Wearied after finally making it off the train, Jesse and Lake spend the sunset together before heading back home. They decide to enjoy a couple of laughs, jokes, and each other's company for the rest of the day, as well as their first time cuddling!
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Nate Cosay, Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip, Lake & Nate Cosay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Reflection of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperjamBipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperjamBipper/gifts).



> This was a super short, sweet, drabble I made inspired after enjoying looking through my dear friend's blog and hoped I could make some Jesslake fluff, as a surprise gift for the loveliest Queen of Jesslake too, [jessmt](https://jessmt.tumblr.com), who I thank very much for helping me feel determined to finally start sharing my works! ♡
> 
> It was fun & comforting after a long day, and to make some sweet, fluffy post-Book 3 coping for us both & everyone who needs it! (I also headcanon Lake as bi & nonbinary & uses she/her pronouns!) 
> 
> Please feel free to give me any feedback, as a beginning fanfiction author, and I hope you enjoy my take on their first cuddles! ♡

Finally, after achieving the trials of journeying off the train, Lake's dream came true, and so did Jesse's. Free to live life on her own terms, she could do as she please. With her best friend at her side, hope for the future filled up her heart, as she beamed a grin back to Nate. He was cheerful to see his brother's face safe and sound again. Seeing Jesse’s happiness besides Lake, he decided they could use the time to relax and enjoy the sunset after the endeavors they went through. He piped up while waving, "Meet us back home for some tea tonight, alright? I'll come back to check on you guys later!" With Nate's warm welcome, Jesse and Lake waved back. Their eyes met the orange, serene skies, which graced the tops of the wondrous trees. Although they were gazing towards the sky, both Jesse and Lake felt a new definition of beauty and home within each other. Spinning around and strolling back towards the lakefront, Lake peered over the gorgeous body of water. She gently and slowly allowed herself to rest her eyes on the still, tranquil water; a reflection she no longer feared softly smiled back at her. She began tearing up with joy. A wave of concern came over Jesse, seeing the water well up in her eyes.

Hoping to know why Lake started to cry, he stared into her eyes and pleaded, "Lake, please tell me what's wrong?" "Jesse..." She hesitated for a moment, then sighed, and placed her arms around herself. "The flecs were on my tail forever. I'm finally looking at myself, here with you! I just, I guess... Thanks... Thank you for not giving up on me." A small blush glazed over Lake's cheeks. Being intimate and vulnerable was something she was still getting to know better, yet knew without a doubt, Jesse would keep her safe. A bit flustered, Jesse's cheeks filled with warmth, soft from Lake's thank you. Those two words could not be more special coming from anyone’s lips, but hers. "No worries, Lake!" He looked at the sunbeams and droplets teeming off the grass for a moment before meeting her lovely eyes again. His eyes crinkled at the corners. He spouted, "Home can be our forever now, you know you're always welcome, and I'm happy you're here with me!" Lake, with a sparkle in her eyes, was unsure of how to reply, though she wanted to assure Jesse and herself she was still as confident as ever.

She chuckled then looked into Jesse's eyes, "Of course, you would say that, Casanova!" Jesse giggled then winked, "Oh my, mademoiselle! Is that ridicule I hear? I must say, that's quite the offer, love!" Lake's heart skipped a beat at the sound of being Jesse’s sweetheart. Joking back, she snorted, "Yes, my good sir! I shall enjoy thine blessings of thy twilight!" Charmed, Jesse asked Lake, "Now, madam, would you like a hand?" He extended his palm out to her, beaming with bliss. Lake held onto him, secretly content with his fingers intertwined with hers without the worry of having to let go this time. Before Lake could come up with a witty remark, she tilted her head to the side, and the glare of the sunset off Lake's hair blinded Jesse momentarily. The sunshine flashed brilliantly into his face and he tripped over her foot. Still hand-in-hand, an embarrassed Jesse unable to glance at Lake exclaimed, "Help, I've fallen for you and I can't get up!" Lake looked down at Jesse, raised her eyebrow, and joked, “You fell _over_ me! May I help you with that then?"

As Lake started trying to lift Jesse, to her surprise, Jesse, with all his strength, hugged Lake so she would fall into his arms. A bit alarmed, and truly not used to this feeling, she could not help but blush profusely, as Jesse's warmth enveloped her. Her delight spoke louder than anything. There was nothing more Jesse could have asked for. Despite the weight of Lake on him, all he wished was for Lake to be safe with him. His promise came true before his eyes, as they lay in the coziness of the sunset, entwined with one another. Lake, gifting herself the joy of being her own person with Jesse, felt how physical intimacy can be closeness without pain. What she had adored, yet feared, was now their comfort to share. In the moment, the pulse of Jesse's heartbeat and the warmth of his arms around hers soothed her. Lake found that the word that illuminated their moment, love, was what she now only reflected. Interlaced with one another, they ended up napping until the stars started to twinkle with a blanket Nate draped around them alongside a tea set, a dream come true for them both.

  
  
(Thank you kindly for reading! Here is a teeny-tiny Lake doodle as a gift for you, Cinny & thank you, [Gummi](https://retosart.tumblr.com) for inspiring me too & as a thank you for reading! ♡)   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again, thank you so much for reading, it is special to me you did & i hope you enjoyed my take on jesse & lake & you did too, cinny !! ♡ please feel free to share with me your thoughts here, if you'd like & or at my infinity train sideblog i'm working on, littlelemonsqueezy, or & my main tumblr, ebbandflowdemo !! c:


End file.
